Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld electronic device, and more particularly to a handheld electronic device with improved security protection in identity authentication.
Description of the Related Art
The use of biometric indicia for identification purposes requires that a particular biometric factor be unique for each individual, that it be readily measured, and that it be invariant over time. Although many indicia have been proposed over the years, fingerprints are perhaps the most familiar example of a successful biometric identification scheme. As is well known, no two fingerprints are the same, and they do not change except through injury or surgery. It is equally clear, however, that identification through fingerprints suffers from the significant drawback of requiring physical contact with the person. No method exists for obtaining a fingerprint from a distance.
A biometric indicator that has gained popularity in the last decade is the iris. The iris of every human eye has unique texture features of high complexity, which prove to be essentially immutable over a person's life. No two irises are identical in texture or detail, even in the same person. The spatial diversity of the iris reflected in the texture features can be used as a unique biometric indicator.
No matter whether fingerprints, iris or other biometric factors, the use of biometric indicia for identification is a field worthy of further development.